This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Pathology and Metabolic Research Core Description The pathology and metabolic core provide technical services and support to participating investigators in the areas of tissue pathology, measurement of whole body metabolism in mice, and for metabolism studies for collection of urine/feces in mice where food and water intake are quantified. A major purpose of the core is to operate instrumentation for measurement of whole body metabolism in mice, for metabolism studies, and for pathology services on several tissue types. Supervised equipment includes a LabMaster Phenomaster TSE system (24 computer controlled cages), a LabMaster Metabolic Cage system (8 computer controlled cages), tissue processor, paraffin microtome, and microscope with image analysis software.